This invention relates to an improved water cooler or refrigeration unit adapted to be installed in railway vehicles and relates more particularly to such a device having components that are readily serviced through a service door, including a slidable component mounting adjustment mechanism located within a service compartment of the device.
Railroad union contracts often require that a refrigerator or water cooler be located within a railway vehicle such as a locomotive or a caboose, for the use thereof by train crews. Due to the uneven levels of grades encountered by trains in transit, the mounting of such a refrigerator or water cooler by its weight alone is impractical, for the unit may shift and slide in response to the swaying or jolting experienced by the railroad vehicle. It therefore becomes necessary that the refrigerator be rigidly attached to the floor of the vehicle in which it is placed. The components which supply refrigeration to the cooling compartment must likewise be rigidly attached to the unit such that they are restrained from movement within the service compartment.
Such refrigeration units are usually positioned within the railway vehicle at a location that permits access to only one vertical side of the unit. This restricted access to the unit at times requires that the unit be removed from its in-use location when maintaining or repairing the unit.
Typically, the unit is usually securely fastened at its in-use location by either bolting or welding the unit to the floor. This method of attachment tends to be permanent in nature rather than temporary. This type of somewhat permanent mounting renders the task of removing or moving the unit even more difficult when it is necessary to gain access to the internal refrigeration components in order to perform service or maintenance functions.
A typical refrigeration unit has two compartments, a cooling compartment to cool articles stored therein, and a service compartment that contains the internal mechanical components of the refrigeration unit, such as a condenser, compressor, electric motor, pulleys and flywheels, and associated connections to the components. Location of an access cover or door in the front panel of a refrigeration unit to allow access to the mechanical components therewithin does not always alleviate the necessity of removing the entire refrigerator unit.
When the refrigeration components are not easily accessible or are permanently attached to the base of the service compartment, simple maintenance tasks such as tightening or replacement of drive belts, replacement of motor brushes or recharging of compressor refrigerant can require the removal of the entire unit from its location and occasionally from the vehicle itself. This removal expends substantial labor and time, and the railway vehicle can be even withdrawn from productive use. With the invention as described herein, the occasions when the entire unit must be removed for maintenance or repair are substantially eliminated.
An improved vehicle refrigerator in accordance with the present invention includes a cooling compartment and a service compartment which share a common wall. The service compartment contains associated refrigeration components such as a motor and compressor mounted upon generally parallel respective axes, a hinged condenser located on the inside of the service compartment access door, and a novel adjustable mounting assembly which mounts one or more components in a manner that provides for longitudinal movement of the component within the service compartment by the operation of a handle that is readily accessible from the service compartment access opening. This movement capability provides greater access to component connections as well as to the components mounted thereon and components mounted therebehind.
In an important aspect of this invention, a mounting assembly is provided which includes a slidable mounting member held in sliding contact between the guiderails of a stationary carriage that is secured to the floor of the service compartment. A rotatably mounted first shaft generally disposed between the guiderails receives a support plate of the mounting member. This first shaft engages a traveling follower member and further engages a second shaft substantially horizontally offset therefrom such that the operation of a handle on the second shaft accessible from outside the mounting assembly moves the mounting member and a component secured thereto in a direction generally parallel to the first shaft.
Another important feature of the invention resides in a limitation and control upon the movement of the mounting assembly, preventing any substantial reverse movement from that selected.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide an improved stationary refrigeration unit for a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in a refrigeration unit service compartment, an adjustable mounting assembly to which may be attached either a belt driven or belt driving device, the assembly being capable of slidably adjustable movement within the service compartment area.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved service compartment in a refrigerator such as characterized above, wherein the internal refrigeration components are mounted such that they are capable of adjustable movement so that the position of the components can be varied allowing easy access for purposes of maintenance and repair.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mounting assembly capable of reciprocating movement, wherein the adjustment mechanism is located generally perpendicularly to the axis of reciprocatable movement.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an adjustable mounting assembly capable of controlled reciprocating movement wherein the movement selected is stabilized and prevented from any substantial movement in the direction opposite of that selected.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of this invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: